


Just a Friendly - Totally Platonic - Massage

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, youtuber
Genre: Brotherly Love, Choking, Ethan's a little bit of a mess, Grayson's ripped, Grinding, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Muscle Worship, Sthenolagnia, Twincest, no beta we die like men, reserve my seat in hell, they're both into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kinktober Day 18 - Sthenolagnia (Muscle Worship)Grayson has been working out a lot... Ethan's starting to take notice.--"He hits the knotted muscle deep within Gray's shoulder and his brother lets out a groan so obscene, Ethan's sure his eyes roll back for half a second. It sends blood straight to his cock, has his hips bucking before he can control them.Grayson stills beneath him."





	Just a Friendly - Totally Platonic - Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to all of these, sorry y'all

\--  
Ethan had always had an obsession with muscles. Even when he was a kid, and he and Gray would watch Terminator with their Dad, and for the days after, Ethan would stuff the sleeves of his shirts with clothes, pretending he was just as strong, just as mighty, just as big and just as heroic. Of course, his childhood obsession hadn't been sexual until much later, but looking back, he could certainly understand where it stemmed from.

The breaking point for Ethan, when everything shifted from innocent curiosity to outright sexual deviancy, was when, on his and Gray's 12th birthday, their parents rented Captain America and they sat in their lounge room back Jersey and watched. All was well and good until Steve Rogers was given a serum and stepped out looking like every one of the wet dreams Ethan never knew he was going to have.

Strong shoulders, a clean cut jaw, a solid, unbreakable neck, pecs that made all of the saliva in his mouth disappear and reappear lasciviously. Ethan was dumbstruck for the rest of the movie, not even remembering anything other than Captain America in a skin-tight suit, ass tight and perky, back broad and corded.

Ethan went to bed that night and woke up with morning wood for the first time. He never told a soul it was because of Captain America's ass.

His innocent fascination with big, muscly men - and women too, when he discovered female body-building - had certainly originated from the heroes and villains he would see on TV or in movies. It wasn't until he was fourteen that he understood that it wasn't that he wanted to be strong and mighty, but rather, Ethan wanted to explore and conquer something so big and heroic.

He would rather die than admit it, but what wouldn't he give to run his tongue in between dips of muscles, knead knots of tension from over-worked thighs and backs, relax on chests that made him harder than the stomach he'd be laying on? Ethan would give his soul if it meant he was surrounded by firm, stable and resilient bodies all day long.

When he was thirteen and watched Chris Hemsworth as Thor... well Ethan decided that it was time for he and Grayson to get separate rooms.

\--  
Ethan was used to being bigger than Grayson. He was born first, and as eloquently as Grayson liked to put it, ate all the food in the womb. He was used to being the base when they'd need to get higher - when they wanted food from the top cupboards or would play leap frog, or Chicken in their pool.

But Grayson didn't stay lithe for long. Sure, his brother had always had muscles, they both had. But they had been on the subtler side, accentuated in Instagram pics and hidden under Louis' latest brand clothes. As of late, however, Grayson was practically exploding out of his shirts, pants stretching to the max around his thighs.

Ethan thought that if he could keep up in the gym, he would stop hyper-focusing on the differences between them. That's all it was, just a slightly different body. It was just out of place because they were twins. They were no longer identical, no matter how many times Ethan wished they weren't, he felt as though he was losing an integral piece of his identity.

As shitty as the lies were, they seemed to work.

They had just finished their morning workout, Grayson was busy mashing together avocado, and Ethan was trying to figure out if there was any way he could some how get out of eating avocado toast for the fourth time this week.

He grabbed a jar of peanut butter and thought to hell with it.

"I think I pulled something in my shoulder," Grayson frowned, rubbing at it with one hand while the other grabbed his toast. 

Ethan looked up from his own breakfast, "How? Jerking off?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha," he, funnily enough, didn't look amused. "Nah, I think I slept weird and the lifts from earlier didn't help it like I thought it would." He took a bite of his toast, moaning at the flavour as though it wasn't the exact same as every other day. He swallowed, "Can you try and rub it out for me, it's in a tricky spot."

Ethan, thinking nothing of it, nodded, "I have an appointment today anyway, I'll go and get some anti-inflammatory or something. Let it rest for now so I don't fuck it up anymore, alright?" He shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth, grabbing his phone and heading for his room, grabbing his towel along the way. He showered completely unaware of the deal he had signed.

\--

"Ah- God, right there!" 

Ethan sighed, rubbing circular motions with his thumbs in the spot Grayson so breathlessly requested. He ignored his brother's soft, shaky, and slightly pained breathing, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

No matter the firm, bulging planes of flesh above his traps, or the lines following his latissimus dorsi, cut off by the two rounded, thick - with two 'C's really - cheeks of his ass. Ethan's body was treading a thin line, one side promising safety and the other -- well who the fuck knew?

The problem wasn't with Grayson's shoulder, rather the idiot had somehow managed to twist his entire left side into a labyrinth of muscle pain. Instead of focusing primarily on his shoulder, Ethan found himself following the evenly defined lines of his muscles, hands warming skin alongside the cream. He was on the precipice of Heaven and Hell.

"Hold on a second." Grayson muttered. "Keep your hand there, I want to try something." Ethan grunted in acknowledgement, holding his hand in place, on the edge of Gray's shoulder blade. Grayson slowly but surely began moving his arm outwards, and Ethan huffed in surprise when he felt the major knot in the muscle become more apparent.

Grayson's breathing got heavier, most likely from the pain and tenderness of the movement. Ethan watched his twin's arm carefully, waiting for it to completely stop moving until he restarted his ministrations. 

He started off softly, the angle partially wrong from his spot beside Grayson. 

"Harder."

Ethan groaned internally. He removed his hands entirely, shifting his position, throwing one thigh over Grayson, straddling his ass. He put his hands back, feeling his own arm release tension now that he was in a better position.

Grayson grunted, "Gonna have to hurry up I don't really want you sitting on me all day, fatass."

"You weigh more than me," Ethan replied.

"And look who's on the bottom."

Either Grayson didn't realise what he said and is enjoying the massage, or he knows exactly what he said and is shamefully quiet. Regardless, the words have an adverse meaning on Ethan. A thousand pictures spring to his head, of Grayson on the bottom, of Ethan between the meaty, muscular, plump ass he's currently sitting on; of Grayson surrounding him, but this time riding his dick, muscles bulging and flexing, working harder than they ever have.

He hits the knotted muscle deep within Gray's shoulder and his brother lets out a groan so obscene, Ethan's sure his eyes roll back for half a second. It sends blood straight to his cock, has his hips bucking before he can control them.

Grayson stills beneath him.

Ethan panics for half a second, completely frozen, before he's rolling off his brother, "Well, I don't think there's anything else I can do, sorry!"

He goes to make a dash for it, stopped by a hand clutching his wrist - God, he can feel the strength in the one hand alone. "E!"

Ethan doesn't look in his brother's eyes, avoids them entirely.

"E, what the fuck was that?"

Ethan plays dumb, hoping that the complete mortification and disgust he feels towards himself isn't showing. "What was what?"

"Ethan..." Grayson's looking at him. All of him. "E, are you hard?"

Truth be told, no, not fully, but had Grayson kept going with his low guttural groans, hell, he might have been. He doesn't answer. What can he say? He denies it and then what, his brother thinks he's an insane pervert?

"It's, uh, it's okay, just reactions right? Totally normal." Grayson, bless his heart, tries to justify for him.

"You're my twin."

They stare at each other for a long time. Ethan's not sure what Grayson is feeling. He seems unsure, like someone who's about to cross uncharted land but second guessing themselves. There's not as much disgust as he'd think there'd be.

It's thinly veiled, in the slight scrunch of his nose and the lost look in his eye. It becomes emphasised in Ethan's mind; he wants to run away, and he wants to run far.

"Your shoulder should be fine for now, I think I got the majority of it."

They're both too quiet. Ethan turns, grabbing his phone off the couch and making his merry way towards his room.

"Hey, E," Grayson calls. Ethan turns around, raising an eyebrow. "There's another cramp, like here." He points to his abdomen. "The angle's weird." Ethan knows just looking at him that the angle is not weird, that if there was a problem, Gray could fix it all on his own.

He's not sure if it's an invitation for normalcy or debauchery.

"Oh, okay."

They're on the floor again, Ethan can't even remember if they left it. He's half hard but this time his brothers watching him, eyes assessing his face and his reactions. Ethan numbingly grabs the cream. It's entirely too quiet, to still.

The cap closing sounds like a bottle of lube and Ethan knows he's not the only one thinking it.

He starts off similar to the last massage, simply rubbing the cream into his brothers skin, making sure everything's, well... lubricated.

Once again, he's on the floor next to Gray, this time on the other side, hands much more uncertain as they rub the area just under Grayson's left pec.

It's usually rhythmic, soothing in a sense, mind numbing, something that passes the abundance of time they have.

But Ethan's never been half hard in his sweats, and his brothers never panting moans like it's the next predominant language. And Ethan's not stupid, the knot of muscle - because Grayson wasn't actually lying - has been long since taken care of.

This, right now, is purely self indulgent.

Grayson's staring directly at him, willing them to make eye contact and Ethan's never been good at denying his brother. They lock eyes, Ethan's still massaging the skin, although his left hand is starting to drift further along Grayson's stomach, just soft, lingering touches; neither promising nor satisfying.

"I think the angle's off." Grayson breathes.

Ethan's resolve crumbles entirely too quickly, voice rumbling like tires over gravel. "Where do you want me?"

They're still looking into each other's eyes, Ethan's still stroking his hands over a firm, panting, and heated body. Grayson grabs Ethan's left thigh in a bruising grip, tugging him over and onto Grayson's lap.

Ethan's breath hitches as he settles. Grayson's free hand finds its way to his left thigh, the other travelling us his leg to settle on his hip. Grayson lifts him ever so slightly, muscles bulging as he rolls his hips once, right into Ethan's aching cock. Gray follows the movement, pulling Ethan into it as he settles flat on the floor, pressing Ethan harder into him.

Ethan gasps at the feeling, hips bucking into Grayson's, pulling a moan from his throat.

Grayson's eyes are half-lidded, clouded in lust and foggy in desire. "Mmmm... much better."

Ethan has never been this tightly wound up. Ethan can feel his heart beating as he looks at his brother, his hands move boldly, slow and sure, around Grayson's form, up his chest, slightly raised, hairless and flushed the prettiest pink Ethan's ever seen.

Ethan's brain turns to near mush when Grayson shifts him in his lap, gyrating their hips together. Ethan's head falls back, moaning loudly as he repeats the motion, listening to Gray's breathy grunts. Grayson bends his knees up, keeping Ethan in position and supporting his movements all in one.

Ethan reaches behind him, grabbing ahold of the thick muscle and grinding down into his equally thick erection. Ethan knows he's not going to last long, knows that between the ever-increasing pressure on his dick and the visual of his brother's strong, meaty body, it's only a matter time before he's blowing his load into his sweats.

Ethan's stuck between a rock and a hard place and he's never been happier.

He moves his hands up Grayson's body, flicking his nipples and finding himself tinkering on the edge when Gray moans like a bitch in heat, hips bucking wildly against Ethan's.

The pressure within him is deep and primal, Ethan longs to tip the scale, to fall into oblivion.

He pays some more attention to his brother's budded nipples, pinching and rolling them, watching his brother toe the line betwern desire and satisfaction. Ethan's hands settle higher, over his chest and to his shoulders, squeezing them roughly before they meet in the middle, shifting slowly and deliberately around his throat, thumbs overlapping.

"Okay?" He asks, breathlessly. Grayson nods, hips grinding together like they're dancing their very own salsa. Ethan presses down gradually, watching his brothers moans choke off, his face redden. Gray's hips start thrashing against Ethan's, Ethan feels the dampening of Grayson's shorts. He can feel his own orgasm approaching.

Gray comes with a high whine - if Ethan's hands weren't around his throat he knows it would be deep and gutteral. It sets Ethan's climax off, and he shudders through it, hands tightening around Grayson's throat as he bucks into him wantonly, rope after rope of spunk staining the front of his sweats.

Through his haze, he gradually relieves the pressure from Grayson's throat. They're looking at each other, no filter, no excuses, nothing in their eyes except post-orgasmic bliss.

"I didn't know you had a choking kink," Grayson says quietly, the energy sapped from his body.

Ethan's legs are numb, the only thing holding him up are Grayson's hands on his hips and the hot thighs at his back; he hums in acknowledgement. There are a thousand things more questionable about the situation then Ethan choking Grayson, but he decides not to mention them.

"Any other cramps?" He asks instead. They share a short, deep chuckle, eyes sobering up through the haze of endorphins in the air.

"No." Grayson says, shaking his head resolutely.

"Oh..."

Grayson's hand moves under Ethan's shirt, fingers just grazing the skin. "Not right now."

Ethan raises an eyebrow, and Grayson smirks back. It's a promise, one Ethan will hold him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know thoughts and feelings, I love getting comments from y'all.
> 
> Also any requests??


End file.
